


stamina

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Caught in the Act, F/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Charged with training Prince Kasius to fight, Sinara gets a little distracted.





	stamina

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo square 'accidental sex'

Sinara had foolishly thought she’d never gotten an easier assignment before when General Krenyk had approached her about training with Prince Kasius. Perhaps it should have made her suspicious that the Emperor’s military adviser himself had deigned to speak to a guard as lowly as her but at the time she hadn’t thought much of it. He’d watched her in training; she’d just figured he’d been impressed with her.

And maybe he even had been impressed. Maybe that’s why he thought she could make miracles happen and make a fighter of Kasius.

With Kasius pinned down under her for the umpteenth time, she was really starting to doubt it.

“You left your flank open again,”she told him without moving her knees off his arms.

Kasius scowled.“I tried -”

“I know you tried,”she interrupted. That was his one redeeming quality as a fighter: He paid close attention. It sadly was nowhere near enough.“I’m just telling you what went wrong. Next time - why are you smiling?”

“No one else believes I actually try to get it right,”he said.

“Oh.” She really had no response to that, so she didn’t try to think of one. She got off him and to her feet.“Well, let’s try this again. And try not to make it too easy to hit you in the kidneys.”

Sinara offered him her hand to help him up and he took it; she couldn’t help but be amazed how soft his hands were. Nothing about her was this smooth and unblemished, except perhaps her inner thighs.

She shook her head a little to get rid of that idiotic train of thought. She was supposed to teach him something worthwhile, not wonder about his hands, especially not in any context that included her inner thigh.

“Ready?”she asked, and Kasius nodded.

It wasn’t long before she had him on his back yet again.

“That wasn’t too bad,”she said, only slightly sugarcoating it.“You forgot to protect your face.”

“You don’t say.” His tongue darted out to lick off the speck of blood where she’d split his lip open.“It’s too much to remember at once.”

Sinara sighed.“Don’t think, just do.”

“Easier said than done. Thinking is what I do,”he said, as she got up and held her hand out to him again.

“Let’s try something else,”she decided, slightly adjusting her sports bra. Kasius always put the thermostat up far too much for her liking, so she’d stopped bothering with shirts a while ago.“We’ll go through it real slow, just so you can get a feel for it. And then see if you can keep me down, alright?”

He agreed although he did not look terribly convinced of the usefulness of her idea.

His technique was absolutely impeccable, technically speaking, but he was too caught up in being exact. Sinara let the whole thing play out anyway; stopping him in the middle wasn’t going to help matters any.

“You’re too precise about it,”she told him once he had her pinned down.“I’m actually gonna fight back now.”

It was all the warning he got. He did a little better, this way, able to use his bigger stature against her, but in the end she was once again on top of him.

She forewent pinning down his arms, hands simply splayed across his chest with a slight, warning pressure.“You think about what I’d logically do next and when I do something else, you don’t know what to do.”

“But all the books say -”

“Life's not a book,”she said, rolling her eyes.“You'd really best get that through that thick skull of yours.”

She rapped her knuckles against the side of his head gently, almost playfully.

By the slight quirk of his lips, he took the jape for what it was. She couldn’t help herself but smile back at him, hand moving to brush away the blood still on his lip without really deciding to do it.

She didn’t realise she’d effectively stopped holding him down by doing so until he was already pushing himself off the ground. Instead of flipping them back over he stopped once he was sitting upright, gaze flicking to her lips just long enough to give her the opportunity to pull away before he kissed her.

Sinara wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; his hands on her hips dragged her closer, she ground down against him, moaning into his mouth when she felt his cock harden.

Her fingers slipped under his shirt, exploring the surprisingly well-defined muscles as her tongue explored his mouth. He shuddered when she raked her nails across his skin, and she did it again, causing him to buck his hips and press himself against her even closer.

She broke the kiss so she could rid him off his shirt; the moment she dropped it aside his mouth was on her throat, nipping and kissing his way downwards, lightly biting a pebbled nipple through the fabric of her bra before pushing the garment out of the way.

One hand was toying with the breast his mouth wasn’t lavishing attention on, his other hand was kneading her ass. Sinara was rocking her hips against him, desperate for the friction.

“Let me up so I can get out of these,”she said when she couldn’t take it any longer, her voice breathy with need.

Kasius didn’t need to told twice.

She kicked her slacks off quickly, making more of a show of sliding her panties down her legs when she saw the hungry way he was watching her, one hand slowly stroking his cock.

She took over as she settled back in his lap, her thumb brushing across the tip of his cock, spreading his precum. She positioned herself ready to guide him into her but didn’t push down yet, barely brushing against him, smirking as his hands on her hips urged her to move.“You gonna hold up longer with this than with sparring, I hope?”

His chuckle was dark and somehow promising, and he teased right back,“Only one way to find out.”

She sank down onto his cock slowly, drawing gasps from both of them, dropping her forehead against his and stilling for a moment when he was completely buried inside her, allowing herself a moment to become used to the feel of him, stretching her just right.

She kissed him deeply as she began to move, Kasius matching his thrusts to the pace she set.

They’d just fallen into a perfect rhythm when the door to the facility was thrown open.

She couldn’t really make out what the person was saying over the blood rushing in her ears but when she looked over her shoulder, Krenyk was frozen in the doorway. Then he slapped a hand across his eyes.“What are you doing?!”

Sinara thought that ought to be rather obvious but knew better than to actually answer. She half expected Kasius to just order the general from the room but when she faced him again, he looked utterly mortified.

Right, he had a rather fatherly bond with Krenyk.

Sinara grimaced, slowly moving away from Kasius and yanking her bra back into place before picking up her slacks and slipping them on, throwing Kasius’ shirt to him.

“It’s not what -”Kasius started, only to be interrupted by Krenyk.

“Are you decent?”

“I don’t know about decent but we’re dressed again,”Sinara said, which no one but her seemed to find even remotely funny.

“You were supposed to be training,”Krenyk said sternly, hand now no longer covering his face, instead trying to glare at Kasius but still rather shellshocked.

Kasius looked somewhere between dazed and upset.“It’s not like we did it on purpose.”

Sinara slowly made her way to the side exit, neither man noticing.

“Not on purpose? What were you  _ trying _ to do?”was the last thing she heard before she slipped out of the hall.

* * *

There was a knock on her door just as she wanted to head into the shower. After a moment of hesitation she slipped a robe on and went to answer.

“Hello,”Kasius said, light blush on his face but otherwise apparently over the earlier embarrassment. Her panties were dangling from his outstretched fingers.“You forgot these. I figured you might want them back?”

She took them, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth.“Want to come in? I still don’t know how good your stamina is.”

He grinned and stepped into her room.

Sinara locked the door behind him, just to be sure. They’d learned that lesson, at least, even if Kasius had still learned nothing about fighting.


End file.
